Uchiha's ways
by Chocolass-Chan
Summary: An Uchiha will never let his emotions get the best of him. an Uchiha is also good at everything so it's doesn't hurt to reveal a little bit sometimes. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first time writing a lime fic.. Please note.. lime not lemon.**

The pitter patter of the rain didn't bother him, the sudden thunder failed to make him flinch. He felt only one thing: familiarity. It always rained and thundered inside his mind. A flash of lighting lit his face up but for a fraction. His eyebrows were pulled into a frown, lips parted lightly and wet locks hung, moving ever so slightly whenever the wind blew.

Everything about him was perfect. He was a man of 'very' few words. He was like a black diamond sitting on a heap of coal, only those who knew him closely knew his true nature. There was that obnoxious blonde boy: Naruto, who treated him like his brother. Why? He never knew. Naruto put his life on the line and dragged him back to the village but not before he had completed his mission. He got his revenge, now all that remained was the revival of his clan but there was a problem.

He never allowed women to enter his life, there were a few exception though like a particular pinkette who was currently on his mind. She always knew how to break his walls down, making him feel vulnerable and finally snap. She annoyed him to no ends but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to push her away. He had put up with all her stupidity, he knew about her pathetic crush when they were twelve, now they were twenty-one and she showed no signs of the crush she once held yet she still helped him choose fresh tomatoes early in the morning, she always made it top priority when he'd come wounded after a day of intense training. She would always listen to him even if he only spoke words of silence. He loved the way she smiled at him every time he took her home after work. He loved the way her fingers trembled slightly every time she healed him. He loved the way she turned out to be after the years. He loved… wait he loved?! no no an Uchiha does not love, he was a emotionless man, yea that's right. he was just.. he was happy for her. He lo- was happy for her silky long hair every was just right he felt great when he walked next to her while the rest of the village gave them 'the look' causing the cherry blossom to blush but today something went wrong he had upset her enough to earn a bone cracking punch that was usually reserved for Naruto. He hadn't meant to upset her so badly by pretending not to be interested in her love affairs.

"Sasuke-kun do you think that maybe i might have someone for me?" She questioned with eyes that were eager to get an answer.

"Hn" was all he said he had actually meant it as an yes because he, personally deep in the unreachable depths of his mind, had once imagined Sakura as the mother of his son.

"Is that IT?! Uchiha after all this time of patience, i had hoped you would say yes. You are such a heartless asshole" punching him at the angle of his jaw she ran to who knows where.

"Annoying woman" was all he could mutter, he had never expected Sakura, the frail, delicate, cherry blossom who needed protection, to punch him despite him saying a 'not-so-obvious' yes!

"Teme, you never understand sakura-chan. Poor sakura-chan she'll be single for the rest of her, maybe she should go out with kiba or Shino, neji would be great as he is just like you but he's with tenten, well i'm going now. Hinata's meeting me at Ichiraku" Naruto stated completely oblivious to the raging sasuke.

He couldn't imagine Sakura holding hands with 'that' hyuuga, he would castrate him. he would castrate every last one of them before they'd get a chance to jump her. Sakura was his and only he would take… He was troubled by the pictures of Sakura that began to quickly develop in his mind. An Uchiha would never let his emotions get the best of him. So he decided to take a walk which is how he ended up in the rain. Every raindrop that fell on him sizzled away. The human icecube was on fire thinking about a jade eyed beauty squirming and blushing underneath him completely na… No an Uchiha will not..

"Sasuke-kun why are you out here" looking innocent, wet and vulnerable. she stood in front of her predator worrying about him. Her dress clung to her like a second skin revealing things that he had just seen seconds back in his mind. Hell no, he wouldn't admit to himself that he wanted her. No an Uch..

"You'll catch a cold, lets go" She said grabbing his arm in the process sending every frayed nerve in his body go berserk. He yanked his arm and slammed her to a nearby tree while pinning her hands above her with the other one.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" She trembled at his strength. Just the way he had imagined. He eyed her entire body but pausing at certain areas eyeing them even more making the girl squirm and blush crimson, he found her to be more appealing than his tomatoes. They were a plain boring round but the cherry blossom caught in-between him was curvy in the right areas. He wanted to feel every last curve. He wanted to know if she tasted better than his favorite tomatoes. Just when she opened those delicious lips he caught them with his own. Feeling euphoric when she finally began to get into sync. This was his first but he wasn't clumsy an Uchiha is always born good at everything.

He pulled back when she signaled her need for air. Her flushed face and bruised lips gasping for air was more than he could handle. He pulled her into another intense kiss slipping his hand under her top. When his calloused fingers found her curves she gasped and arched into him filling his palms. He earned gasps and whimpers as he tore her clothes and toyed with her. He ran a finger over her profile before launching himself onto her.

The rain pelted the two intertwined bodies covered only by hands. Exhausted and tired the two just lay there staring at each other feeling the language of their body with their hands.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" She said finally breaking the silence. looking expectant as before.

"Hn" the same reply. she frowned at his reply. "Sasuke-kun is it a yes or a no?" she pulled away from him. He pulled her back "What do you want it to be?" He questioned her back. She paused for a second "An yes". "Good cause it is" he said almost instantly but still keeping his emotions in check. She smiled that smile which always took his breath away though he'd never admit it. He smiled back, a short small smile.

He got up and dressed himself back into his wet clothes. He turned back to see her holding her torn clothes to her body. He smirked at the sight. Handing her his over-coat he picked her up and walked to his home glancing every now and then at her "almost but not completely exposed" body. He had so many things on his mind and he wanted her to know and feel every last one of them. An Uchiha was always good at everything. She was soon going to be an uchiha so he had to train her to be good at everything.

**A/N: I feel like a major pervert. I can't believe I actually wrote something like this.. Plz go easy on me and i'd really love to hear from you, so R&R.. I'd like to be happy too. **


End file.
